


Just Domestic Things

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sans/Reader fluffy drabbles. Mostly domestic related fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spookwave

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough domestic fluff out there. I'm not sure when I'll upload new chapters or how long they'll be. Chapters also won't need to be read in sequence and will probably not be from the same timeline.

Soft music filled the living room of the skelebros house. Papyrus was in the kitchen humming along with the music. Occasionally there’d be a clang of pans or the whistle of a kettle but he was happy cooking spaghetti alone. This left his brother and his long term partner on the couch. They sat at other ends of the couch, their legs tangled together in the middle with a throw blanket over them. Sans was reading a joke book, his partner assumed there was actually a physics book inside but didn’t bother to ask. He’d occasionally chuckle and tap his foot against their leg under the blanket. His partner would look up from their sketchbook to find Sans grinning at them, ready to tell another lame joke. Still, they laughed and went back to their drawings. Every so often Sans would say a joke so bad Papyrus would even groan and inform the smaller skeleton how bad the joke was.

Just as their partner didn’t ask what Sans was reading, the skeleton didn’t ask what they were drawing. It just didn’t matter. They were both content enjoying their time together doing their own thing. It was part of the reason Sans liked them so much, they didn’t need to be entertained like, ever. Not to mention Papyrus adored them.

Sans would stop reading just so he could watch his partner work. There was something so innocent about it. The way they bit their lip in concentration, their eyebrows furrowing together. They would stick their tongue out when they got frustrated with how something turned out, eraser rubbing away at the paper. Sans loved the way they flicked the eraser shavings away with their pinky. Quick little flicks and the shavings flew off the paper onto the floor.

They bit their lip and tilted their head to the side trying to figure something out. Their eyes darting across the page that Sans couldn’t see and honestly didn’t care to see. Watching them was entertaining enough. He chuckled and they looked up, expecting to hear another shitty joke only to find Sans watching them with the most loving look. Their cheeks turned pink, “W-what are you looking at me for?”

Sans loved that little stammer. “What? I can’t look at my lover?”

Their cheeks flushed even more. “It makes me nervous! Don’t watch me draw.”

He shrugged, nudging their legs under the blanket. “Whatever you say.” He went back to reading before he nudged their leg again. “Why was the skeleton sad going to the disco?”

“Why?” They asked glancing over at him.

“Cuz he had nobody to go with.”

Papyrus groaned loudly from the kitchen, “Brother! That was the worst one yet! I’m sorry they have to put up with these terrible jokes!”

They laughed and grinned at Sans. “Yea, but he’s kinda cute so it’s worth it.”

Papyrus paused, “Yes, I guess you’re right. He is sort of cute.”

It was Sans’ turn to blush, his cheeks turning blue. He covered his face with his joke book causing his partner to laugh again and nudge his legs. Sans nudged back, playfully and the two started a game of footsies under the blanket. Their legs were longer but Sans’ were boney and rather painful if he kicked too hard. They only stopped when they noticed smoke starting to drift out of the kitchen.

“You okay, bro?” Sans asked, setting his book aside, ready to jump up if needed.

“Yes!” Papyrus called from the kitchen. He popped his head out of the kitchen. “Do not worry. This is how Undyne showed me how to cook.”

Sans and his partner groaned in unison. While they were thankful for Undyne taking Papyrus under their wing to teach him cooking and fighting and such her cooking methods were very fiery. Her house has burned down a number of times in fact. The two lovers looked at one another trying to decide who was going to help the tall skeleton with his spaghetti. Sans patted their leg under the blanket and was about to get up but they pressed their sketchbook into his hands and wandered into the kitchen.

“Oh, no I don’t need help. You can go back to keeping my brother company.”

“And listen to more of his shitty jokes? No thank you.” Sans knew they were teasing, they loved his jokes. “Woah, Paps, you gotta simmer the sauce! Low heat!”

“But Undyne said it has to be really hot!”

“Can we try it my way? Just once?” They asked. Sans assumed they wanted a decent meal at least once instead of the two of them sneaking off to Grillby’s for some food late at night. “I know I’m not a great a cook as you or Undyne but…” They trailed off, probably giving the older skeleton their famous puppy dog eyes that made Sans give in to just about anything they wanted.

“Hm… alright. Let’s see how you do it.”

Soon enough the smoke cleared and the two were chattering about the proper way to cook spaghetti. Sans glanced down at the sketchbook in his hands, he pondered skimming through it but decided against it. They would show him what they’d drawn if they wanted. He was sure they would actually, they liked showing off their drawings to him. They got a sparkle in their eyes when they did, proud of their work. Sans was proud too, they were a fantastic artist and, as awkward as it was, a lot of the drawings were of Sans. They claimed it was good anatomy drawing but a lot of them had to be from memory because he sure as hell never remembered watching them draw him sprawled out on a bed without clothes on. Those drawings made him flush, embarrassed by his bony body, but they would always kiss those worries away. They loved him and he loved them.

“Wait!” They shrieked from inside the kitchen. There was a loud commotion. Something bounced along the kitchen floor, clanging with each bounce. There was a wet _splat_ and both beings in the kitchen groaned.

“Now we have to start all over!” Papyrus complained before the two cleaned up whatever mess they had just caused.

Sans didn’t move from the couch, they could handle a little mess themselves. He set the sketchbook down onto his legs and went back to reading, bouncing between reading jokes and his physics book while he listened to his lover and his brother chatter in the kitchen about whatever. Soft music continued to play through the house. Papyrus and Sans’ partner discussed the proper techniques to cook spaghetti and pasta sauce. Sans flipped through his books, chuckling to himself and making mental notes of more terrible jokes to tell his brother.

 

 


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't want adorable Sans/Reader bath time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me, my first time in a very long time writing a second-person fic.

“Sans~” You called down the hallway for your boyfriend. The two of you had a weekly ritual of taking a bath together to unwind and chat about whatever. This week you had a special surprise for him. The telltale patter of his feet told you he was headed to the bathroom, you took the last few seconds alone to make sure everything was set up right.

The door creaked open behind you and you heard Sans let out a sigh, “Woah.” You couldn’t hide your grin when you turned to face him. The bathroom was dark except for several candles on the countertop, filling the room with the nice, soft smell of lavender, and an end table with a small lamp near the bathtub itself. You tapped your portable stereo on and let some soft music you both enjoyed fill the room. Sans wrapped his arms around you and buried his face into the crook of your neck. “This is wonderful.”

“I’m just getting started, love.” You teased as you reluctantly pulled away from your boyfriend’s grasp. You grabbed the bath bomb you bought earlier that day from the end table and held it out to Sans. He looked at the blue ball with an odd curiosity.

“What’s that do?” He asked glancing back up to look at you.

“It’s a bath bomb, and one of my favorites too.” You added before you took his hand and pulled him to the edge of the bathtub that wasn’t completely full of water just yet. You set the bath bomb in his hand before pulling his hand by the wrist down to the water. “Watch.” You instructed once the bath bomb hit the water.

The little ball started to fizz and leak brilliant blue into the bathtub. Sans watched amazed as the ball traveled around the bathtub leaving a blue tinted foam trail behind. Little pieces of seaweed sunk to the bottom of the tub as the bath bomb zoomed around tinting the water more and more. The smell of lavender and lemon oil started to fill the bathroom. You breathed deeply loving the smell of it. Sans couldn’t take his eyes off the bath bomb as it fizzed and spun.. While he was entertained you took a second to strip out of your clothes and grab the bubble bar you’d bought just to go with the bath bomb, you had already crumbled a bath melt in the water as a special treat. You and Sans were going to have the most amazing bath.

As the bath bomb neared the end of its life, the whole tub now a brilliant blue, you tugged on the edge of Sans’ shirt until he stripped. He didn’t comment on you standing naked next to him, he was too busy watching the bath bomb and the remaining pieces of seaweed sink to the bottom of the tub. He was too cute. You promised yourself you’d get another bath bomb soon just to watch his reaction.

“Ready for step two?” You asked.

“Bath time?” Sans replied eagerly.

“Not just yet.” You held out the little gold, glittery bar and watched Sans’ face scrunch a little. “Don’t be a baby. This is awesome. Now watch.” You turned the tap back on, adjusted the temperature and began to crumble the bar under the running water. Almost instantly the tub started to fill with bubbles as the water tinted a little more green and glittery. Sans looked amazed as you crumbled the rest of the bubble bar, let the tub fill up, and swish some more bubbles around.

“Woah.” He said again amazed.

“C’mon.” You tugged on his wrist as you climbed into the bathtub. You settled on one end of the tub, Sans on the other, your feet touching in the middle. Sans pushed the bubbles around and grinned up at you before he flicked his hand towards you flinging bubbles at you. “Hey!” You yelped covering your face from the bubbles. Sans laughed and sat back against the tub. You watched him for a moment, it was so nice to see him honestly relaxing, he was always tense and worried about  _ something _ . The moment of peace passed and you scooped up a big handful of bubbles and held it in front of you before you blew on them causing them to fly towards your skeletal boyfriend. It was his turn to jolt when the bubbles clung to his bones. You couldn’t hold back your laughter as the bubbles slowly slid down the side of his skull before landing back into the tub with a little splat.

Sans joined you, laughing honestly, before he splashed water at you. The bubbles flew everywhere and you were sure some of the water escaped the tub but it didn’t matter. The war was just getting started. The two of you laughed and splashed one another with bubbles and mermaid water. When the bubbles started to vanish you swished your arms rapidly in the water to stir up some more bubbles. The two of you called a truce for a bit and relaxed back into the tub chatting about the day. Sans listened as you hummed and murmured to the songs you knew, tapping his fingertips on the edge of the tub to the beat of the music. It was so nice to just sit back and relax. You always loved the Big Blue bath bomb for that reason, it never failed to relax you and adding the citrus smelling bubble bar was only adding to the experience. Not to mention the feeling of your boyfriend moving around in the water with you, his bones pressing against you skin felt so natural.

You set your head back and let out a deep sigh. This was wonderful. The water sloshed as Sans moved in the water and before you knew it he was settled between your legs looking down at you. “This was fun.” He whispered before dropping his head to give you a toothy kiss to the cheek.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” You replied before you turned into the kiss. “You can come with me next time when I pick out supplies. Maybe we can get Paps one?”

“I’m sure he’d love that.” Sans murmured against your skin before he waded back through the tub to his side. “Thank you, babe.”

“For what?”

“This.” He gestured to the whole room. “The candles, the music, this” he looked at the water that was swirling and sparkling where he’d moved it around, “whole experience was great.”

“Anytime, hun.” You smiled at him meaning what you said. You loved taking baths with or without Sans and with or without luxurious bath products. It was always so relaxing but this one was your favorite bath yet. “Just so you know,” You closed your eyes and settled into the warm water, “your bones are covered in glitter.”

Sans made a disgusted sound, the water lapping against your skin when he moved his arms. “Damn, now I’ll have to take a bath to get clean from my bath. But,” he trailed off, you felt his hand tap your knee that you had bent so just the barest amount of skin was out of the water, “you’ll have to join me because you’re covered in glitter too.”

“Maybe I want to be?” You retorted peeking your eyes open to look at Sans. “Maybe I want to be a beautiful merperson?”

“Well you’re certainly beautiful.” Sans gave you a wide grin and you chuckled. He was a wonderful person. “Is the water getting cold?” He asked a little out of the blue.

“No?” You asked still enjoying the lukewarm water.

“Hmm…” Sans hummed before you heard him turn the faucet on. It took a moment before the ice cold water hit you. You shrieked and dove out of the bath with such a hurry.

“Sans!” You whined as you wrapped your arms around yourself. That was not the way to end such a fantastic bath.

“I’m sorry,” He was laughing though, “come back please.” You pouted and watched Sans turn off the cold water and turn on the hot water. You waited, feeling yourself shiver at the cool air, until Sans looked at you with puppy dog eyes. “I promise the water is hot, not as hot as you though.” He winked and you rolled your eyes as you stepped back into the tub. It was wonderfully warm. Sans always had a special skill in getting the water to be the perfect temperature.

“How about you make it up to me by washing my back?” You asked handing him a loofah and your shower gel. Sans didn’t reply as he squeezed some gel onto the loofah while you turned in the tub.

“I love you.” Sans whispered close to your ear as he started to rub gentle circles on your back with the loofah.

“I love you too.” You replied before letting out a big sigh. You could never be mad at Sans. Sure he was a jerk sometimes but he was such a sweetheart and he always made it up to you. “Next time we have a fancy bath you better not do that again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He murmured placing a toothy kiss on the back of your head.


End file.
